Aquitaivas
The Aquitaivas is a Bird Wyvern known for its razor-sharp wings and golden mane. It first appears as Urgent Quest to unlock High-Rank quests. Description The Aquitaivas is a rare Bird Wyvern as it shows a vast amount of differences to other Bird Wyverns; mainly the use a new element known as the Wind Element. In colouring, the Aquitaivas is very odd as it has many different colours on its fur, scales, etc. The fur is mainly brown throughout and the head feathers are white, the rhomboidal patterns on the head are dark blue and red; when in rage the red patterns will intensify, it also has a bright golden mane which is used to intimidate other large monsters. The back feathers of the Aquitaivas are the same as the wing feathers. The scales on the underbelly are a creamy white colouring, much darker compared to the icy white colour of the feathers. The stream of fur or “Mohawk” on the back of its neck and tail is white but when in rage mode they will change to a red colouring instead to provoke hunters attempting to slay it. The beak and legs are a shade of yellow, similar to many real life birds, also the talons on the feet are a dark black. Its eyes are light blue. The Wing bone is black but it appears more as a dark brown at the base because of the fur covering that area. The wing talons are also black. The webbing is brown, that turns lighter towards the middle, making it half brown half white. The overall appearance of the Aquitaivas is that it has a medium and thin sized beak with a large set of feathers protruding from the back of its head, while the mane on its back is a large collection of gold fur. On its lower neck fur travels down from the mane in a “Mohawk” like fashion to the tail. Protruding from the back of the golden mane are two large feathers which lay flat on the ground. These feathers are larger on males, and help the female Aquitaivas on choosing a mate. The wings are quite large, especially for that of a Bird Wyvern. They are Aquitaivas' main weapon. The wings and its deadly talons are used to hold the prey while the Bird Wyvern delivers the final blow. The wing bone is sharp like a scythe, and is used to injure and kill both prey and enemies alike. The legs are quite bulky with four talons all together, three at the front of each foot and one curved talon at the back of the foot. The tail is quite thin but it is made to look large because of the feathers that extend from the tip of the tail. These feathers have the same pattern and color as the ones found on its head and back. Ecology WIP Being a Bird Wyvern, it is related to monsters such as Yian Kut-Ku, Qurupeco, or Hypnocatrice. However, it is known to be way more powerful than the average Bird Wyvern, its strength and intelligence being comparable to those of powerful Flying Wyverns. The Aquitaivas is adaptable and doesn't mind cold or hot climates, and thus it can be seen living in Deserts or Tundras. It is known that the Bird Wyvern migrates between both areas. Even in those harsh habitats, the Aquitaivas are very succesful top-predators. They enjoy preying on monsters such as Popo, Anteka, Great Baggi and Lagombi in the Tundra, and Aptonoth, Kelbi, Delex and Qurupeco in the Sandy Plains. To kill its prey, it first knocks it down with its legs, then uses its wings talon to hold the prey against the ground, while it severs its victim' trachea with its beak, thus killing the prey instantly. Of course, if the chosen target is too big or powerful, the Aquitaivas will first use its razor-sharp wings or Wind attacks to weaken it before moving on the kill. Aquitaivas is not the only predator in its habitat, however, and it has to compete with other powerful monsters such as Gigginox, Barioth, Glacial Agnaktor, Rathian, Deviljho or Nibelsnarf. Such Monsters prefer to stay away from Aquitaivas, and viceversa, since they can deal serious wounds to each other. In-Game Description A feathery crown, a golden mane and razor-sharp wings adorned with deadly talons make the Aquitaivas an unmistakable Wyvern. Known for its unique Wind-Element attacks, even expert hunters should be cautious! Other Data Name: Aquitaivas Nicknames: Aqui Titles: Eagle Wyvern, Gold Shining Sun, The Razor Wind Species: Bird Wyvern Elements: Wind Ailments: Windblight Weakest to: Thunder (On head), Water Weakness sign: Limping Signature Move: Wind Blast, Wing Slash Habitats: Sandy Plains, Tundra Size: 1365,9 (Gold Crown Small), 2075,4 (Gold Crown Large) Monsters in Relation: Hypnocatrice, Yian Garuga The Wind Element The Wind Element is a new Element Aquitaivas can use. Wind Element, as the name suggests, is based on air being shot towards the target. If hit, hunters may experience Windblight, and a Twister-like icon will appear by their names. If Windblighted, any direct attack will send the hunter flying, leaving them open for further attacks. If a hunter's Wind resistance is low enough, they will experience Severe Windblight instead, and two Tornadoes will appear next to his/her name. This has the same effects as regular Windblight, but also the hunter will take recoil damage from most blocked attacks. Windblight' effects will disappear after some time, and they can also be negated with a Nulberry. Wind Element can be transferred to a weapon. It has the same effects as any other element. Attacks WIP Quests ★★★★★★ (High Rank ★) The Talons of Terror Main Goal: Hunt 1 Aquitaivas Location: Tundra Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 4.000z Contact Fee: 400z Environment: Stable Monsters: Baggi, Popo Type: Urgent ★★★★★★★★★ (High Rank ★★★★★) And then there were Two Main Goal: Hunt 2 Aquitaivas Location: Sandy Plains Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 13000z Contact Fee: 1250 Environment: Stable Monsters: Aptonoth, Altaroth Type: Optional ★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★) Shining Sun in the Sky Main Goal: Hunt 1 Aquitaivas Location: Sandy Plains Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 15000z Contact Fee: 1300 Environment: Unstable Monsters: Rhenoplos, Jaggi, Volvidon, Deviljho Type: Key ★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★) Advanced Dual Tempests! Main Goal: Hunt 2 Aquitaivas Location: Tundra Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 22000z Contact Fee: 3000 Environment: Stable Monsters: Baggi, Giggi Type: Optional Items High-Rank G-Rank Weapons Sword and Shield * Aquitaivas Sword: Attack: 180 Element: Wind 160 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ** Aquitaivas Sword +: Attack: 230 Element: Wind 250 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *** Sword of the Wind: Attack:300 Element: Wind 320 Affinity: 5% Slots: O **** Sword of the Roc: Attack:330 Element: Wind 400 Affinity: 15% Slots: O Dual Swords *'Aquitaivas Double Blades': Attack:210 Element: Wind 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Aquitaivas Duel Swords': Attack: 245 Element: Wind 290 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Aquitaivas Wings': Attack: 310 Element: Wind 340 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO ****'Dual Gold Wings "Shiroco"': Attack: 345 Element: Wind 360 Affinity: %0 Slots: OO Long Sword *'Aquitaivas Katana': Attack: 550 Element: Wind 290 Affinity: 5% Slots: - **'Aquitaivas Katana +': Attack: 600 Element: Wind 315 Affinity: 10% Slots: - ***'Aquitaivas Storm': Attack: 630 Element: Wind 350 Affinity: 10% Slots: - ****'Tempestad Dorada': Attack: 670 Element: Wind 390 Affinity: 15% Slots: - Great Sword * Aquitaivas Great Sword: Attack: 850 Element: Wind 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ** Great Bird: Attack: 1070 Element: Wind 290 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *** Great Raptor: Attack: 1200 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **** Great Simurgh: Attack: 1210 Element: Wind 350 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Hammer *'Aquitaivas Hammer': Attack: 975 Element: Wind 120 Affinity: 0% Slots: - **'Aquitaivas Hammer +': Attack: 980 Element: Wind 150 Affinity: 0% Slots: - ***'Skysmasher': Attack: 1150 Element: Wind 170 Affinity: 0% Slots: - ****'Skybreaker': Attack: 1300 Element: Wind 210 Affinity: 0% Slots: - Hunting Horn *'Aquitaivas Horn': Attack: 915 Element: Wind 180 Affinity: 0% Slots: - **'Aquitaivas Horn+': Attack: 940 Element: Wind 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: - ***'Wind Flute': Attack: 1015 Element: Wind 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Wind Waker': Attack: 1100 Element: Wind 240 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Lance *'Aquitaivas Lance': Attack: 320 Element: Wind 270 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Eagle Lance': Attack: 380 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Great Eagle Lance': Attack: 430 Element: Wind 330 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO ****'Great Eagle Lance "Chrysaetos"': Attack: 480 Element: Wind 400 Affinity: 15% Slots: OO Switch Axe * Aquitaivas Axe: Attack: 760 Element: Wind 220 Affinity: 5% Slots: - ** Aquitaivas Axe +: Attack: 860 Element: Wind 250 Affinity:10% Slots: - *** Shining Sun Axe: Attack: 960 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 15% Slots: - **** Taivas Solare: Attack: 1060 Element: Wind 380 Affinity: 20% Slots: - Light Bowgun *'Storm's Calling': |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |} Heavy Bowgun *'Aquila Catastrophe': |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |}